Unrequited
by BlackCatNeko999
Summary: It had always hurt to watch, but never as much as now. But what was he so heartbroken about? He knew from the beginning that it wasn't his destiny. One-sided KyouMado, Ginmado.


**A/N: **Hiya, readers! My muse is back and I never felt happier XD

It's true. Inspiration does hit you in the weirdest moments. I hope this will satisfy both KyouMado and Ginmado fans.

It's the first time I try writing a whole story from someone's point of view. I hope it went well because Kyouya's so hard to keep in character.

I apologize in advance for all the mistakes I may have done. Feel free to point them out anytime.

Well, I've got nothing else to say than "Happy Reading!". Please leave your thoughts in a review after you're done reading.

**Pairings:** unrequited KyouMado, Ginmado.

**Disclaimer:** I'm sure everyone knows I don't own the characters. If I did, why would I be here? The 'poem' from the beginning doesn't belong to me either.

* * *

_It hurts to watch day after day  
_

_And know that your eyes_

_Will never look upon me that way,_

_But it's partly my fault_

_Because I couldn't_

_Wouldn't,_

_Was too afraid_

_And now it will always be_

_Unrequited_

_Unrequited_

_Unrequited love._

* * *

At first, it hurt to watch. I felt like someone was stabbing me with a knife. Directly in the heart. A powerful stab that was supposed to finally open my eyes but at the same time, make me suffer more than ever.

It hadn't felt like a simple blade. No, it felt like sharp thorns piercing and tearing at my flesh. As if someone wanted to torture me with that unbearable pain.

It was simply burning me, watching any longer. At first it was like that. But not anymore.

The pain slowly subdued, leaving emptiness in it's place. Just like that, it left my heart cold and broken.

It may sound bad, but I can't say it took me by surprise.

I knew it was bound to happen. Someday. In the future. But not _so_ _soon_.

I knew that in every story the princess usually ended up with the hero. A hero that _was not_ me.

I was a strong blader, a persistent and determined one. I was a Legend Blader too, but of course it wasn't enough.

Who beat the evil Ryuga, The Dragon Emperor that was under the control of L-Drago? Gingka did.

Who was named the number one blader? Gingka.

Who beat me and many other bladers, and won along with GanGan Galaxy as the best team? Gingka did, again.

Who won against Doji and Dark Nebula, Dr. Ziggurat and the HD Academy, Nemesis, Rago, Pluto and _every other possible_ enemy we had? I'll tell you who. Gingka Hagane did!

He was the hero in this little charade. Not me. And it took me long enough to realize that. Too long.

I could never beat him and become the best. Never ever. But that didn't mean I couldn't try to at least be _second_.

Che. Second. A word that made me realize again how much better he was.

His type always gets the girl. After all, it was his role from the start. Saving the world was his destiny, not mine.

I couldn't get what they all saw in him. What was _so_ special? For me, Gingka was an annoying brat that didn't know how to cherish and see all he had. What could _the princess_ see in him?

I still don't get it. It was too unreal. So I just stuck with the only possibility I had. It was _fate_.

I hoped in vain that I'll get the girl. I never expected Gingka to realize his feelings for her so soon.

And who was this girl that made my soul ache for her touch and heart, you may ask. The answer: Madoka Amano.

She was the most wonderful person I have ever seen. She was caring, cute, amazing, useful, friendly, and the list could continue on and on. That perfect she was to me.

Madoka was, indeed, like a princess. A really pretty one, if I may add.

I can't explain how I feel for her in the first place. I knew I couldn't have her, but maybe that's one of the many reasons: You always want what you can't have.

Yes, sometimes I felt the jealous part of me wanting to get her for myself. I wasn't one to share.

My heart broke when I saw them interlock their fingers, and kiss so freely in front of us, making them official. Of course all his friends cheered, they were expecting this too.

Everyone liked them. I mean, who wouldn't? The cute guy and the cute girl, heh, they were practically _perfect_ together.

All the lovely looks they are throwing each other made me want to rip all my green hair out.

The thought of his hand brushing hers, his gaze holding her own, his lips caressing her skin, it was more then I could stand. It made me mad.

However much I tried to hate Gingka for taking her, I couldn't. It's not like he knew about my feelings-nobody did, not even Benkei.

And I couldn't hate Madoka either. I never showed a liking into her in the first place. I never thanked her for all she had done for me. Not even for repairing Leone when it was in bad shape.

I haven't treated her like a the beautiful princess she was, and I was sorry for that. I really was. (**A/N:** I think 'Princess' would really be a great nickname for Madoka wouldn't it. Just imagine Kyouya actualy calling her that XD)

I didn't hate her for sure. I could-_would_-never. But I was sad that she couldn't see past my façade. The real me. Maybe that was the problem. I've been too cold to her, but my eyes were holding the truth this whole time. Why hadn't she looked in them just once to see all my love and adoration for her?

I just had to accept it already. She would never look at me the same way I do. For her I won't ever be more than a friend, _never_. Because she belong to the hero, and that here wasn't me.

One thing, however, I knew for sure. I'll never ever be able to get over Madoka. My feelings won't go away whatever I do.

I'll just stay and watch, like I always did, how the story ended.

The two of them together and me staying on the side.

My feelings remaining the same.

_Unrequited_.

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah, a Kyouya-centric fic. I tried (and failed) to keep Kyouya in character so sorry for the OOC-ness.

I hope you like it, my dear readers.

See you in my next story,

BlackCatNeko999


End file.
